


Обручение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Их обручение, наверное, прошло скромнее, чем у кого бы то ни было со времен обручения Ороме и его жены. Все случилось в лесу у гор Валинора. Они вышли из Палат Мандоса всего две недели назад. И им не нужны были ни слова, ни свидетели – только они сами





	Обручение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handfasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639030) by [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela). 



Их обручение, наверное, прошло скромнее, чем у кого бы то ни было со времен обручения Ороме и его жены, и первые несколько дней им трудно было даже просто говорить. Но они обнаружили, что, для того чтобы понимать друг друга, слова не нужны.  
Финдекано мог покинуть Палаты гораздо раньше, если бы не отказался уходить без Майтимо. Если бы феанорион хоть раз задумался о лишних столетиях, проведенных Финдекано у Мандоса только лишь ради него, вина сломила бы его окончательно.  
Они не принимали никаких решений, не говорили об этом – просто отправились вместе в путь. Местом их соединения стала маленькая полянка в отрогах Пелори, к югу от Таникветиль – вблизи Валар, далеко от Форменоса. Ни один из них не побывал там после возвращения.  
Вместо ленты они взяли кожаный шнурок, завязав его вокруг своих сплетенных рук. Туники свои они сняли заранее, ибо со связанными руками сделать это было бы крайне трудно, если не сказать – невозможно.  
И не было у них никаких свидетелей, лишь какие-то птицы и лань где-то вдалеке. Финдекано прижал Майтимо к земле и устроился поверх него. Оба не испытывали жажды возлечь друг с другом с самого возвращения, но сейчас всё вернулось, и они не стали сопротивляться.  
Потом они молча лежали на своих плащах, переплетя ноги; Финдекано прижимался к спине Майтимо, положив подбородок тому на плечо. Их руки по-прежнему были связаны, хотя узел и ослаб.  
Первым их нашел Ауле, спустившись в сумерках с Пелори. Финдекано и Майтимо лишь улыбнулись ему. Поначалу Вала, похоже, удивился, затем по его лицу разлилось умиротворенное выражение, он расстегнул меховой плащ и накрыл им эльфов. Склонившись над ними, Ауле заново перевязал шнур вокруг их запястий, а потом прислонился к большой скале, охраняя их от чужого вмешательства и опасностей. Майтимо соскользнул в сон первым, Финдекано вскоре последовал за ним.   
Проснувшись на рассвете, Финдекано заметил, что место Ауле занял Ороме. Вала кивнул Финдекано, затем поднялся и куда-то ушел. Финдекано не стал тратить времени зря, разбудил Майтимо поцелуями и вновь зажег в нем жажду заняться любовью.  
Они оставались на поляне три дня. Охотиться не было нужды – запасов у них хватало, а когда они подошли к концу, Валар принесли еще. Ни Майтимо, ни Финдекано не заботило – они даже не думали о таком, — почему Валар столь заинтересованы в их союзе.  
Когда они вернулись к эльфам, кожаный шнурок исчез, но теперь любой, заглянув им в глаза, мог увидеть, что они – супруги. Так издавна повелось у эльфов, Финдекано и Майтимо не возражали. Возможно, кое-кто мог бы выказать недовольство, но их любовь не была запрещена никакими законами. В конце концов, они ждали долгие века, и ничто на свете более не удержало бы их от нынешнего единения.


End file.
